Journey
by Extreme Light 9
Summary: When their camping trip takes a different course, the Pines family find themselves lost an unknown world. Now they must work with their friends and enemies to survive and find their way out. Will they be able to keep their secrets hidden when Bill allows everyone in town to watch them?
1. Chapter 1 - How it began

**Chapter 1- How it began**

**A/N: Hey everyone! It's been so long since I've wrote a Gravity Falls fanfic and I'm so excited to do another one. This takes place after the society of the Blind Eye.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dipper let out a yawn in his seat as Stan drove them through the street. Thirty minutes ago, he was sleeping comfortably in his warm bed when Stan had decided to take them on a camping trip to the mountains. He hated waking up so early especially since he didn't get enough sleep last night. His twin sister Mabel was sitting next to him while Stan was driving and Soos on shotgun, though he was tired he was still excited about the trip, so he read Journal 3 to pass time, but deep down, he couldn't help feeling as if something bad was going to happen soon.

Mabel on the other hand was bouncing in her chair with enthusiasm. "Grunkle Stan, are we there yet, are we there yet?" she asked eagerly.

"Yeesh, calm down kid! We'll be there soon." their uncle informed them, focusing on the road ahead of them. Smiling, the preteen sat back on her chair and noticed her brother staring through the window.

"Dipper, are you okay?" Mabel asked.

"I'm fine, but…" he bit down his libs trying to find the right words. " I think someone is following us." he stated worriedly. Mabel raised an eyebrow and leaned closer to look through the window and saw nothing.

"I don't see anything." She said to him. "Are you sure you're not just imagining things?"

Stan chuckled. "See? This is why we're going on this trip kid. You've been spending too much time reading that spooky journal of yours that it's starting to get your head. You need to layoff and relax for a while."

Mabel nodded in agreement. "Stan's right, Dipper. We're here to have fun and you should too" she said smiling softly at him. Her brother always had been like that since they arrived in this town. It's true she didn't believe him at first until she found out her first boyfriend was a bunch of gnomes who wanted to make her their queen. She giggled at the memory.

Dipper rubbed the back and sighed. "I guess so." for the first time he hoped he was wrong.

Meanwhile outside the car, a triangle-shaped shadow was chasing after the car at intense speed. When it finally made contact with it their car began shaking violently and an invisible force pushed them to the side of the road.

"What's happening?" Soos muttered his eyes widening.

"I-I dunno!" Stan replied. He tried hitting the brakes but the car didn't respond. There was a flash of blinding light before everything went white around them.

The car was gone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dipper slowly opened his eyes, feeling great pain in his head. At first his mind couldn't process anything, and then he remembered everything. The camping trip, the car incident.He looked over and saw his sister slowly waking up. "Mabel, you okay?" he asked.

Rubbing her sore head, Mabel answered. "I think so." she then looked around to the forest surrounding them and gasped. "What happened? Where are we?" she asked in concern.

"I don't know." he stood up and began calling for his uncle and best friend. "Grunkle Stan! Soos! Can you hear me?" when no answer came he sighed. "I guess we're on our own for now. C'mon we have to find them." he said and walked away.

"Dipper wait, you're hurt!" she shouted.

The preteen stopped in his tracks and looked down to the large cut on his arm; some blood was dripping out of it. "It must have got it when the car went out of control." he explained. He was too busy trying to make sense of what happened that he hadn't noticed the injury.

Mabel moved closer to get a better look. "Does it hurt?"

"Just a little." he lied. It hurt a lot actually, but he didn't want to worry his sister even more than she already was. His gaze fell on some of the supplies they brought for the trip scattered around. "Do you think there's a first aid-kit in there?"

"I'll go check." Mabel walked to the piles of random supplies looking for the first aid-kit. She remembered putting one in there just in case someone got hurt. Once she found it she hurried back to her injured brother. She grabbed a bottle of water, some bandages and began treating his injury. She used a wet piece of cloth to clean the wound. Her brother winced in pain at the sudden contact, but she continued bandaging his arm. "There! All done!" she exclaimed, giving a fully-braced grin at him.

"Thanks, Mabel." Dipper said gratefully. "Now let's go find Soos and Stan. They could be in danger for all we know." As the twins made their way through the giant trees they began observing their surroundings. The forest itself looked similar to the Gravity Falls woods only bigger and the trees stretched higher than they normally should.

"Where do you think this is?" Mabel asked.

"I'm not sure, but maybe there's something in the journal that could help us." Dipper suggested and slipped his hand into his vest. To his surprise, there was nothing in it….

"Oh no…" The kid quickly took off his vest and searched in it for his book.

"Dipper, what's wrong?"

The boy stared at her with wide eyes. "I-It's gone…I can't find It." her brother explained and slapped his forehead. "I can't believe I lost it AGAIN!" he looked down to the ground, close to tears. Mabel knew how important that book was for him and tried to comfort him.

"Don't worry bro. I'm sure it's still around here somewhere. We just have to look for It." she said determent.

"Really?"

Mabel gave him thumbs up to confirm that. "Of course!" Her brother smiled weakly at her and nodded. Both twins then walked further into the woods.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile back in Gravity Falls.

Everyone was enjoying a peaceful morning. Some families were at home and others at work. In the Greasy Diner people were watching a football game when the screen suddenly began flashing brightly.

"What's going on?" a man asked. Murmurs of confusion from the crowed filled the air as the screen stopped glowing and a man in a yellow suit appeared in front of them. He wore a top hat, a bow tie and had blonde hair. The weirdest thing about him was a black eyes patch covering his left eye. To everyone's confusion he was in every TV screen in town!

"Hello people of Gravity Falls!" he greeted with big grin. It was clear to them that something was off about that guy. "I bet you all wondering who am I, right? Well the names Bill and I have a big announcement. I'm starting a new TV show called 'Journey'. It's starring nine people I've picked and sent to a place they have no idea about beyond their will. Don't be fooled by their looks because those people hiding big secrets and you'll get to find out what they are. I'll be broadcasting an episode every day at this exact time. Now without a further ado, here's Day one!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: So whaddya think of it? I was inspired for this from another story I've read before. I hoped you enjoyed it and don't forget to review. Now the twins and the other seven people will have to survive without the help of journal. Things will get more interesting in the next chapters. I promise. :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Confusion

**Chapter 2 – Confusion**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks you for reviewing and following my story. This chapter is longer than the one before and more characters will be here so I hope you enjoy it. I'm going to use the characters who I assume are part of the Bill Cipher wheel.**

**Don't forget to review! :D**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Intro plays_

After putting everything they need in their back bags and discovering they don't have the journal any more the twins made their through the woods, unaware that everyone in town was watching them through their TV screens thanks for Bill Cipher. The audience still didn't understand what human Bill meant when he said that these kids are 'special' because they seem normal enough. Most people recognized them as the Pines twins who moved here recently and been living in the Mystery Shack ever since.

_What could be different about them?_

Looking over to her brother, Mabel asked. "How do you think we ended up here, Dipper?"

Said boy rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I'm not sure, but I think someone _or_ something is behind this. Think about it, we were heading to the mountains when something attacked our car and then we woke up here without Soos or Stan."

She joined him in thinking. "Who do you think it is?"

"It could be anything we've met before or even completely unfamiliar with." Dipper answered. "Just stay alert just in case."

Mabel grinned. "Don't worry, bro-bro I'm 1000 percent alert!" she said and took a fighting pose, fighting invisible enemies. Dipper just chuckled at her silliness. Once they made it to a small clearing in the forest all cheeriness in their faces was replaced by horror and shock. The bodies of Stan, Soos, and Robbie, Wendy, Pacifica, McGucket and Gideon were lying on the grass unconscious. Some of them had bruises while others with small cuts. Just like the twins the audience was speechless after seeing this.

"A-Are they…" Mabel stuttered.

"I-I don't know. Check on them to see if they have a pulse." Wasting no time the kids raced to the seven people. Dipper first went for Wendy. She looked paler than usual with small cuts on her green jacket. Carefully, he took her hand and check on her pulse. "Wendy's fine!" he announced and moved to the handyman.

"Soos is still breathing."

"Stan too!"

Mabel meanwhile was checking on Robbie who had a few bruises, the rise and fall of his chest assured her that he was alive. "Robbie's okay!" then she moved to Pacifica. The blonde wore her usual purple jacket that was slightly torn, white skirt and boots. Mabel bent down to her level. When she was sure the most popular girl in town was breathing she tried to wake her up.

"Hey, Pacifica. Wake up!" she continued shaking the other girl until her eyes cracked open.

"Ergh my head hurts. Mabel? What are you-"when she finally realized where she was she did the first thing that came to mind.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" she screamed at the top of her lungs causing everyone else to wake. "Where am I? What's going on? WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!?" she shouted.

"She's fine." said Mabel.

The brown eyed boy grinned. "Well that just saves us the trouble of waking them up." It was then everyone's turn to react to their surroundings.

"W-Where are we?"

"Ooh my back hurts"

"Did someone sat on me because I'm going to get him for that!"

Robbie stood up and gazed around. "What is this place!? When? How? Who-"as soon as his eyes fell on Dipper all fear washed away. "Oh of course you'll be here. Why is it whenever something weird happens you're always around?"

Dipper simply shrugged.

Wendy stood up and walked over to him. "Dipper what's going on? Where are we?" she asked, hoping he might have the answer.

Dipper frowned. "I don't know myself. Mabel, Stan, Soos, and I were going camping in the mountains this morning and then we woke up here." he explained. "But we might be somewhere in the Gravity Falls forest?" he said as a question more than an answer. He then walked to the group of confused and shocked people and cleared his throat. "Can I please have your attention?" when they did he continued. "I need to know if any of you has a bad injury or broken bones." he said when no one said anything he sighed with relief until another high-pitched scream came from Pacifica as she held her hand tightly.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Wendy asked with concern.

"I broke a nail,"

Back in Pacifica's house, Mrs. Northwest who was watching this with her husband gasped and fainted from shock.

Dipper jaw dropped. "Seriously!? All that screaming just because you broke a stupid nail? You sounded you like were attacked by a mountain lion for crying out loud!"

"Well duh, what could be worse than a broken nail?" the blonde countered.

Placing his hands on his hips, Dipper answered. "I dunno, maybe being lost in the middle of the woods with _no_ food or water and no way out!" he said sarcastically. The blonde just huffed at his comment. "Fortunately, I have the perfect plan to help us through…this." he trailed off when everyone wandered off without him.

"Hey where you going!? You can't just wander off like that. We need a plan! We need blah blah blah blah blah blah blah!" most of Dipper's rant was ignored by the group as they continued to look around curiously. Soon enough they found a cave they could spend the night in.

"Dudes, I think we should collect some fire wood. It might get cold at night, ya know." Soos suggested.

"That's a great idea! Let's go now!" Wendy exclaimed before leading the group through the woods. Gritting his teeth in annoyance, Dipper was at the back the group with his hands in his pockets. Mabel noticed this and walked by his side.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Dipper looked down and sighed. "Why does everyone treat us like we're a bunch of kids who can't fend for themselves? All I'm trying to do is help them and they won't even listen to me." he blurted.

Mabel thought for a moment and snickered. "If only they knew the truth."

_Truth? What truth? _The audience thought.

The brown eyed boy snorted in amusement. "Yeah, they'll have a hard time believing us. We have more experience in this kind of stuff more than they do and we're twelve!" he said. After collecting enough fire they all returned to the cave exhausted.

Pacifica Northwest walked miserably into the cave. Her hair was ruffled with twigs stuck in it and her perfectly manicured nails were ruined! She groaned and dropped to the floor instantly. "Worst. Day. _Ever_!"

The child 'psychic' walked angrily and tossed his collection of sticks carelessly to a random direction. "I can't believe you people made me go out into the woods to gather those dumb sticks for your fire!" he yelled furiously. "Look at my beautiful hair it's ruined!"

"I hear ya," Pacifica agreed dryly as she pulled another twig from her blonde messy hair. "I could totally go for a bath right now."

Soos came and place his collection into the pile. "Come on dudes, it's not that bad. Now we have all the wood we need." the man-child noted. Both kids huffed in annoyance. The sun soon sat and the sky turned black with some stars. Nocturnal animals began to search the woods for food.

Dipper Pines stood in front of the group and spoke. "Alright, now that we have a place to stay and a cozy fire, we need to store all our food so we could all get fair rations every day until we leave." he explained. The others eyed each other awkwardly as if they were waiting for something to happen. Dipper raised an eye brow. "You guys do have food, right? Right?" he chuckled nervously. The preteen froze when it hit him.

They had nothing.

"I have a sandwich!" Fiddle Ford exclaimed, pulling a sandwich out of his hat.

Mabel smiled. "Great! We can share it!"

"Wait, we're like nine people and you want us to share one sandwich?" the Goth asked. There were murmurs of agreement.

"Well it's better than nothing." Dipper said and took the sandwich from the old man. Using a knife from his multi-tool he cut the sandwich into nine equal pieces that they ate with satisfaction except for Gideon.

"I can't survive a whole night with _this_! I won't accept it! You there!" he pointed to Pacifica. "You don't like the Pines family too so why are you staying with them? Why don't you come with me?" he offered slyly.

Pacifica shrugged. "Look Gidio-"

"Gideon!"

"Whatever. I may not be crazy about the Pines twins but I don't trust anyone who's hair bigger than their heads." The group froze for a moment before breaking into laughter while Gideon burned with anger and embarrassment.

The fake psychic growled. "Silence! How dare you all insult me! I'm not spending another minute here," he turned around and walked away to the exit. "but mark my words that you'll regret this. You will all face the wrath of Gideon Gleeful!"

A wolf howled in the dark.

"Second thought, I might stay here for the night, but I'm still going to get my revenge on you!" he said and sat on the side of the cave away from them. A moment of silence passed until the blonde broke it.

"Do you have a hair drier in there?" Pacifica asked Old man McGucket, pointing to his hat.

"Do I!?" Fiddle Ford searched his hat again and shook his head. "Nope!"

The blonde gritted her teeth. "_This_ shouldn't happen to a rich girl!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later that night, when everyone was about to go to sleep Dipper was staring at the darkness of the cave anxiously. He looked back to his uncle and give him a piece of his mind.

"Grunkle Stan?"

"What is it, Dip?" Stan replied. Dipper blushed slightly at the use of his nickname but continued.

"Shouldn't we inspect the cave before sleeping in it? We might not be the only ones living here." he explained.

Stan sighed and rubbed his temple "Look kid, I know you're nervous about the whole 'Lost in the woods' thing, but seriously you should stop being a worry-wart." he stated. "The only things you should worry about are rainstorms and Gideon."

Gideon snarled. "I heard that!"

The old man ignored him and lied down next to the sleeping Mabel. "Now get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us." he said, drifting to sleep. Dipper took on last glance at the dark end of the cave before lying close to his family and closing his eyes. All TV screens changed to a different channel after that and the audience knew the first episode was over.

Meanwhile, the triangle-shaped demon was floating above the mountain watching them amusingly. "This will be fun."


	3. Chapter 3 - Lost in the woods

**Chapter 3 – Lost in the woods**

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner I was really busy with school. Anyway here's chapter three and I hope you enjoy it.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back in Gravity Falls, Bill's TV show was the talk of the town! The kids in playgrounds and adults at work all talked about the same topic. Most people who watched the first episode were familiar with the kidnapped nine, but who is Bill? No one had seen him before.

Later that night, a crowd of worried families stood in front of the police station complaining at the sheriff including Pacifica's parents, Robbie's parents, Bud Gleeful, Wendy's dad Manly Dan, McGucket's son Ranger, and Soos' grandma.

"Hey, please now calm down!" Sheriff Blubs said. "One at a time!"

"Calm down? My daughter is missing! You saw her yourself she looks terrible!" Mrs. Northwest yelled at him, hands on her hips. The crowd murmured in agreement and joined her yelling at the two officers. Blubs and his deputy looked around nervously trying to calm the crowd before things get out of hand.

"Don't worry. Everything will be alright. Durland and I will start a search party tomorrow and we'll find those kids. I promise!" he assured. Everyone seemed okay with that and calmed down a bit though they didn't trust the two useless officers to accomplish anything. Soon they all went to their homes with hundreds of questions going through their heads. _Are the kids okay? Did something happen to them? Where are they right now?_ They will have to wait until tomorrow and watch the new episode.

Bill meanwhile decided to commence his plan. He descended to the forest and into the cave, the scenery changing to black and white in his presence. Ignoring the other humans around him, his eye searched the cave and found his target.

The pines family.

Dipper was curled up between Stan and Mabel, sleeping soundly. "_Aw they look so cute together, too bad that won't last."_ He thought as he became above them. Closing his eye to focus, a light blue fire erupted in his small black hands, giving their grey surroundings an eerie glow. He shoot too beams of light at the pines twins and a bright blue aura shined around them before fading away.

Smirking at this handiwork, the triangle being began making his way out of the cave. He made one final finger snap to wake the creatures inside the cave before he disappeared.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When the morning came, everyone sat silently in front of their TV screen waiting for something to happen again. Meanwhile, Candy was in her house watching a movie with Grenda. They have heard people talking about a weird show yesterday, but they never caught up to it.

"Hey, have you seen Mabel around?" asked Grenda as she sat on the couch with her.

"No, I've been trying to call her but she doesn't answer, no one does." Candy explained. Suddenly, the TV screen began flickering and a blonde man in a yellow suit appeared, grinning at them.

"Hello civilians of Gravity Falls! Did you miss me? Admit it you've missed me." he chuckled. Scowling in annoyance at the weird man, Candy grabbed the remote and tried changing the channel, but to her surprise nothing happen! Sighing in defeat she placed the device on the couch and decided to watch whatever this was.

Bill continued. "I'm sure you all want to see what happened with the Pines family and all the others. Well you won't wait any longer. Here's day two where the _**fun**_ begins!" Bill suddenly disappeared and the camera showed a small girl with brown hair sleeping along with eight other people.

"Wait a minute is that…MABEL!?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A strange sound woke Dipper up, feeling groggy he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and tried looking for the source of the sound. It was still dawn and the scent of fire still lingering. He gasped when he saw pairs of yellow orbs staring at him. He could see the outline of large creatures hiding in the dark slowly approaching them. Everyone else was still asleep though. Standing up, he took a few steps back.

"Uh…guys?" said Dipper nervously, few people from the group woke up and gasped in fear, the rest did the same.

"D-Dipper, what do we do?" Mabel whispered. The creatures were getting closer.

"RUN!" Wasting no time, Dipper took Mabel by the hand and ran as fast they could out of the cave, their friends, and enemies right behind them. The shady figure soon came into the light, revealing creatures with crimson brown fur. They had ember yellow eyes, sharp claws, and fangs. They looked similar to a pack of wolves but abnormally bigger.

Dipper, still holding his sister's hand, made his way through the woods with Wendy, Robbie, and Pacifica right behind them while Stan, Soos, McGucket and Gideon at the back. The tree branches kept hitting into them leaving small cuts on their skin but no one dared to stop running. The pack of wolves was still after them growling hungrily, the gap between them was getting smaller.

Soon enough Dipper spotted a lake coming into view and an idea came to him. "Everyone! Into the water, now!" he yelled as he dove into the water. Everyone did as they were told. Pacifica and Gideon however hesitated for a moment fearing the water might ruin their looks, but did in the end. The two preteens rose to the surface and gasped for air. Looking around, they sighed with relief when the whole group was here. The angry pack came to a halt when they got too close to the lake. The biggest one which was their leader growled viciously at them. Then it noticed a small objected was left behind…

"Oh no! My back bag!" Dipper gasped. All color was drained from their faces as the animal ripped the brown back bag to shreds with its teeth, dropping everything inside it on the ground. After searching through the pile the wolf gave one last growl at them before disappearing into the woods with its pack.

Seeing the coast was clear, the nine swam to the land and began drying their clothes and hair.

"What WERE those things?" Wendy asked, panting on the grass.

"I don't know, but they're gone for now," Dipper walked to where his stuff were and frowned. Most of them were broken and useless while would need some repairing. He picked up his broken compass and sighed.

"Wow, dudes. I'm so glad we made it out of there. Who knew those things would be living in the cave?" Soos stated relieved.

Dipper's anger grew. "Which is why we should have inspected it before sleeping it like I said, but you guys wouldn't listen to me! If we stayed any longer we could have been killed!" Dipper yelled. His family and friends looked down guilty while his enemies just huffed.

"If we're going to make it through this we need to stay calm and work together. Panicking will only make things worse."

"But where will we go?" McGucket asked.

Dipper rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I'm not sure yet, we couldn't have gone THAT far from Oregon so there still a chance we could go back." he explained. "C'mon let's go,"

"Wait a minute, who made you the leader?" Gideon asked bitterly.

Dipper looked confused. "What? I'm not. I'm just trying to help!"

"Well you're acting like it." Robbie scoffed. "Look kid, I'm not taking orders from a twelve year old."

Bill watched in his triangle form as the three continued bickering. He could use this rivalry between them to his advantage in the future. Now for part two of his plan. Floating down behind a tree, he changed into his human form and took off his bow tie and top hat. "I can't let the pines twins recognize and expose me to everyone. If they did everything I had planned would be ruined." he said to himself as he peeked from behind the tree. Taking a deep breath, he walked from behind it and made his way to towards the nine humans.

"Mabel, Wendy, Soos. Can I talk to you for a second?" Dipper asked. His sister and two friends followed him. "How are supposed to survive if Gideon, Robbie and Pacifica won't do what we tell them?"

Soos thought for a moment. "I dunno, dude. Those guys aren't crazy about us."

"Don't worry Dipper. I can talk Robbie into listening to you." the redheaded teen stated.

Dipper smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah, no problem." she said coolly.

Mabel added. "I'll try convincing Pacifica too. She and I made some progress after that golf war thing happened!"

"Thanks guys." he replied. Just then they heard Stan's voice calling.

"Hey, kids! Come here quick!" he yelled. Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, and Soos returned to the group and saw the blonde stranger with them.

"Grunkle Stan, who's this?" Mabel asked curiously.

"This is Billy. He said he lives here and knows the way back to Gravity Falls, isn't that great?" His uncle exclaimed with excitement.

"So can help us?" Wendy asked. Raising an eye brow, Dipper eyed the man suspiciously. Something felt off about that guy, but what?

"Sure thing Red, but I'm not the one who'd help." Bill then pointed to the mountain far away from them. "There's someone who can help you get back home at the bottom of that mountain. You'll get there if in a few days if you go now." 'Billy' explained, the grin never leaving his face.

Everyone now was excited and eager to be back to their homes. "Well what're we waiting for, let's go!" Robbie was the first ahead followed by everyone else.

"Thanks!" Mabel said to the blonde and left with Dipper who kept a wary eye on him before following her. Bill watched as the group became out of sight with a full grin.

Now he just has to wait for everything to fall into place.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: What will happen to Dipper and the others now that Bill tricked them into going to the mountain? What did he do to the twins at the cave? You'll find out in the next chapters.**

**Review please!**


End file.
